harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
A stunning announcement
Just when you think that things cannot get even MORE strange, the conniving Jennifer Barrett reveals that she is married to a woman! Which makes people wonder whether it is for true love or her own scheme. Scene The Boston Bistro. We pick up where we left off from last episode. AURORA: She married a woman?! SHEILA: From what I know of Jennifer, I have a feeling that it is for her own scheme. RUSTY: I bet that she and her spouse are doing this for the spousal privilege. DEREK (stunned, showing a propensity for the legal profession): Oh boy. Spousal privilege! That won't really sit well for any court case. JOLIE (puzzled): What do you mean, Derek? What does that mean? DEREK: That means, Jolie, that even if they were forced to by subpoena, they could not testify against one another, because they are married. JOLIE: Oh boy is right. Sounds like Jennifer really insulated herself in this one. COURTNEY SUE: Yeah, that would be just like her to do that! I feel bad for Aidan! ELLIE: Me too. VELDA: Why would she use someone like that? AURORA: As usual, she doesn't care a damned thing about anyone or anything but herself. SHEILA: And whatever reason she is married to Sandra Crewes, it cannot be for anything altruistic. AARON (cheerfully): We're talking about Jennifer Barrett. She doesn't have an altruistic bone in her body. RUSTY: That's right. She has nothing but selfishness and greed. (Enter: Jennifer! She was bailed out again.) JOLIE: Oh, God, no! Not YOU again! RUSTY: You are like a bad case of shingles! JENNIFER: And I love being that! COURTNEY SUE (acidly, which is unusual for her): You WOULD! ANYSSA: Give it up, lady! You have no sense. JENNIFER: I suppose you are all wondering why I married my lawyer. VELDA: Not that it really matters, nor do we really care; but the idea is astonishing. JENNIFER: Not that I would want to tell you, but why keep you all in suspense? SHEILA (angrily): Well?! JENNIFER (smugly): Yes, I DID marry her. But if you think it was for love, then you are out of your mind! I married her so I can get away with what I did! I don't love her, I never had. I am only in it for the spousal privilege. DEREK (disgust evident on his face, and showing his capacity for being a good attorney someday): I knew it! I just KNEW it! You really have no shame at all, do you?! You went into marriage for all the wrong reasons! You went in it under false pretenses! JENNIFER (furiously): You shut up, you little brat! You don't speak until you are spoken to! ASHLEY (angrily): Don't you dare yell at my brother! JENNIFER: No! And don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do! I am an adult! You are nothing but a teenage brat! So because I am an adult, I will yell at you whenever I damn well feel like it! DYLAN: Oh no, you won't! Because Adam and I will NOT allow it! They are OUR kids, and not yours! And furthermore, don't you EVER speak to my kids in that manner! JENNIFER: Oh, REALLY?! And just who is going to stop me?! You?! You are nothing but a damned airhead! (Dylan is absolutely livid with rage! Jennifer chose a word that he hates above all others! Calling him an airhead is a declaration of war against him!) DYLAN (in a very cold and controlled voice): You listen to me right now, you stupid whore! I may be a ton of things, but don't you EVER call me an airhead! To call me that is to declare war against me! I have gone through too much in my life to be considered an airhead, but there are things I will not tolerate from a piece of common trash like you. For one thing, you do not call me an airhead; the other thing, you do NOT talk to my children in such a vicious manner! My kids are of age where they can question you! And Derek was doing a fantastic job of doing just that. DEREK: Thank you, Dad. (Dylan smiles at his son) JENNIFER: You are nothing in comparison to me! SHEILA: That is where you are wrong! WAY wrong! You are nothing but a commoner. A piece of common gutter trash who wanted to marry into money! You roped Aaron into marriage, but you didn't love him; you only loved his millions! You gave birth to a child, but you hated that child so much you wanted him aborted, because he stood in the way of the good life with Aaron's millions! You loved money more than your own family; even to the exclusion of your own parents! JENNIFER (self-piteously): You all do not care about me! SHEILA (stunned by her brazenness): You expect everyone else to drop their lives to kiss your ass?! You are out of your mind! You have no compassion! JENNIFER (screaming): I don't have to have any compassion! (she preens her hair snobbishly) I am far superior to everyone! DYLAN (sneering): Which is why you will be alone for the rest of what is left of your miserable life! JENNIFER (her delusions clearly evident): I have scores of friends; I am popular and beloved across the world! I am one of the most well-known and in-demand models in the world! Everyone clearly adores me and they hate you! Because I say so! AARON: Can't you see just how damned delusional you really are? You have absolutely NO semblance of any sense! NONE whatsoever! You want everyone to kiss your damned ass because of what? You're a model? You think you have scores of friends? You don't and those who even TRIED to befriend you, are those whom you would get rid of without any thought when their use to you is over! Believe me, nobody would want to be around you! Sarah Jo dropped you like a hot coal when you left Aidan all alone in a video arcade, while you were in your damned office. You really disgust me, Jennifer Barrett! Now, get the hell out of my restaurant and never come back! JENNIFER: No! I don't have to! You'll never be rid of me, Aaron Atherton! You will NEVER get rid of me! I will be in your life forever! Because I say so! (Enter another woman, Sandra Crewes! She is disgusted with Jennifer. It was clear that she had heard everything the woman said.) SANDRA: So, I was nothing to you, eh? JENNIFER (smugly): Nope! I used you, and I don't give a damn about you! I used you for my own selfish means! I don't give a damn about you! I will use anyone to achieve my ends! And I am going to dispose of you, now that your use to me is over! SANDRA (angrily): They were right about you! I didn't want to admit it, but now, I can see that everyone was right about you! You ARE a nasty woman! I am going to go to the nearest judge, and tell them what you did! And I mean, EVERYTHING! That you murdered poor Lance VanCortlandt by sabotaging his airplane! If I were Jacqueline Haller, I would have gone after you with a flamethrower! You have killed people for your own selfishness! You will burn in hell for what you did! JENNIFER: Ha! I don't care! I will find someone else and they will bail me out with cheerfulness, and I will destroy you! (Jennifer saunters out of the restaurant, her coat swishing as usual and she lets out a peal of evil laughter.) SANDRA: She is a loser! I cannot believe I was even BLLINDED by that wicked woman. AARON: I understand. And I was married to that bitch too! She is a disgusting woman! VELDA: You weren't to know what she was capable of, dear. DYLAN: She will pay for what she does. That I will promise you. SHEILA: Have you eaten yet, Ms. Crewes? SANDRA: No, I admit, I am hungry. AARON: Come on in, Ms. Crewes, and have some food with us. DYLAN: Yes, enjoy a meal with us. (A grateful Sandra sits down next to Sheila and Cathy. They enjoy their meal. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller